What's Yours is Mine and What's Mine is Yours
by lNightWriterl
Summary: As children, Loki is first exposed to being different than his brother when he accidently cuts himself. Just a one-shot with bromance that kind of appeared in my head...


"THOR!" the terrified scream had the god up on his feet, sprinting down the halls towards where his brother's voice had called for him, sounding thick and scared.

Thor hadn't been doing much, forced to study for his lessons, he had been actually welcoming a distraction. However, considering the amount of absolute fear that was in his little brother's tone, he was already regretting the thoughts.

"Loki?" he called out, swishing into the younger god's room. There was the sound of someone choking, and crunching of glass. Pulling out his sword, Thor felt a bit of anticipation wear into him. Who would dare to attack a prince inside the walls of his own castle?

Peering inside, he was surprised to see nothing. Only Loki standing there with a look of pure horror drawn tight over his face, fingers shaking as he looked down at them.

"Loki? What's wrong? I-" he paused when he saw the shattered glass his brother must have dropped and the blood that covered his hand. Relieved and vaguely annoyed, Thor placed his sword back into place and glared at Loki expectantly. "A little blood has gotten you this worked up brother?" he scowled "I thought something was wrong!" he accused, but received no answer. Sighing, he gently grabbed Loki's hand, finding a towel to slow down the bleeding. "Why haven't you healed it?" he asked, not quite understanding the flat out _terror_ that was still on his sibling's face.

"I…I…What?" he sputtered, looking as though he had completely lost the silvertongue he was so adeptly named.

"Loki." Thor frowned, trying to get his attention off of his hand. "It is just a scrape."

"What's wrong with me?" came the soft whisper and pleading green eyes suddenly latched onto him.

"Clearly you haven't seen enough battle." Thor muttered and felt the hand he had been holding jerked away. "Loki!"

"Look!" the younger prince hissed and squeezed his hand again. Instantly, blood resurfaced, but not the kind the thunderer had been expecting. Dark, almost _black_ liquid oozed from the wound, something he hadn't noticed before. "What is it?" Loki asked, sounding fearful again.

Trying to swallow his own shock at the scene, Thor fought to keep his voice calm for his brother's sake.

"I am guessing it is blood." He said blandly, feeling as though he and Loki had switched places and _he_ was the sarcastic, cutting one.

"Thor!" came the stressed reply and those green eyes were pleading with him again "Fix it!" he begged and Thor ran a hand through blonde hair. He realized this was the first time Loki had ever really bled before. They were only children after all, and while Thor had started his training a few months ago and had already grown accustomed to blood and injuries, Loki had not. Neither of them had seen this before and Thor wondered if this was right or not. Deciding that if this _was_ his little brother's natural blood, he may as well not panic him, and smiled loftily.

"I do not see what there is to fix." He said simply and Loki stared at him as if he was dull for a moment.

"I'm…I'm _black_ on the inside!" he whispered "Why am I black?"

"Maybe it is because your hair is black." Thor teased lightly, ruffling the dark locks affectionately and felt his hand being batted away.

"I've seen your blood. It isn't yellow." He scowled. "It's red. Like mother's and father's…And Sif's and-"

"I understand Loki."

"Then why is mine not like theirs!" came an almost hysterical response. "Am I dying!?"

Snorting, Thor stepped over the glass to grab the wrap on the other side of the counter, seeing that Loki was not about to use a spell to fix himself yet.

"I would not concern yourself with death quite yet." He chuckled and looked over with a grin to see the green eyed god pouting.

"It isn't funny. Can you make it red? Please?" he asked quietly and Thor frowned, seeing there was no way to calm him down from this. Sighing he reached down and grabbed a shard of glass from the floor, slitting his own hand open so that crimson leaked free from the wound.

"Look." He offered his hand towards his brother, who frowned at the differences.

"Yours is red. Mine is black." Came the flat comment.

"Yes brother. But look, yours also has much more magic in it than mine does."

"It does? How do you know? I can't see it!" Loki cried, looking harder between the two hands.

"It is true! See?" he asked, gesturing to the black blood. "I also see…Hm…"

"What else? What else do you see? Is something wrong?"

"I see this blood is very strong." He said gesturing to his own "But this one is very much clever…Oh, I notice something quite peculiar."

"That one's black?" Loki grimaced sadly.

"No, that both of them are connected to the great Odin. These two are both Odinsons." Thor told him wisely and Loki frowned, staring at first his brother and then his hand.

"How can you tell?" he asked, tilting his head to examine it closer.

"Because I'm older." Thor amended "I have many perks." Loki scowled and Thor just grinned before tapping his brother's wrists. "Are you going to heal that? I know you've been practicing."

"Only because I know you're going to lose an arm one day." Loki shook his head and concentrated hard until the line on his hand got smaller and smaller. Then he reached and clasped his brother's wrist before hesitating.

"You know, I see stuff in here too." He commented wryly and Thor raised an eyebrow. "I see a lot of annoyingness." He smiled and listened to the scoff "but I also see a great king and brother too." He added and watched as blue eyes softened before the wound healed quickly.

"It will be many years before I'm a king." He said gently.

"Thank the gods." Loki beamed "Until then you can continue on with your blood readings." He said and Thor swung an arm around his brother, laughing as he led him out of the room.

"I believe I'll focus on the brother thing for now." He told him and watched as Loki attempted to squirm out of his brother's touch to no avail. Chuckling, this only made Thor pull him in closer, musing his head again so that black hair went all over the place.

"You're such a brute!" Loki complained and Thor simply pushed him towards the library where he would finish his god awful studies as Loki would undoubtedly amuse himself among the walls of books he seemed relish in.

Tapping his fingers to his lips he frowned, making sure he checked with his father to make sure this black blood was one hundred percent normal… Because if it wasn't he must be ready to take action. He and Loki had thousands of years to annoy each other and he would let nothing take a moment of that away.

* * *

**Hello (: So just a random moment that wormed its way into my muse and wouldn't leave me alone. I love reviews so you can leave me one of those... I also love Loki so if you want to just drop him off at my house that would be awesome too :P Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
